Daphne Grimm's Secret Undercover Diary
by Summery-Natsumi
Summary: Sabrina and Puck got me a diary for my thirteenth birthday since they think I needed a prettier diary than all those ugly leather ones I've been writing in for my Everafter adventures. They told me to write whatever I wanted in here. So I did. DaphneXOC
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina and Puck got me a diary for my thirteenth birthday since they think I needed a prettier diary than all those ugly leather ones I've been writing in for my Everafter adventures. They said I could write whatever I want in here. So I did. Also I think they were being cheap to buy me a present like this.

•*•

**June 6**

It's the first week of summer break and I'm on the verge of getting killed by my big sister! Yay... NOT! Seeing Sabrina throwing one of those annoying tantrums is well, annoying and oh yeah annoying. Plus when her tantrums involve around her stuff, meaning her makeup and clothes, things get way out of hand.

"DAPHNE!" cried out that oh so ear shattering voice as the door kicked opened and there appeared my big tough sister with her blue eyes glowing in anger.

I turned around in my swirly chair holding my older sister's 'borrowed' lip gloss and grinned, "Morning Sabrina! How are you in this fine, fine morning?"

Sabrina flipped her blonde hair out of her red angry face and scowled, "Daphne, give me back my lip gloss! It's MINE! So give it back!"

"Doesn't have your name on it." I said innocently checking the shiny strawberry flavored lip gloss bottle.

My seventeen year old sister groaned and rolled her eyes, "You know what? You can keep that."

I dropped the bottle of lip gloss and looked at her in disbelief (haha learned that word in my handy dandy dictionary) and I asked what was up. Sabrina looked to the side and started twirling her blonde hair, something she has never EVER done before. If my fairy tale detective senses are right, then she must want something that she's going to have to owe me big for.

"Well, I can always do your hair everyday..."

"Don't change the subject big sister, I know you want something so spit it out already!"

Sabrina gulped noticing that she's never seen this side of me before. Even I haven't seen this side of me before and I didn't know it even existed! I thought I was made up of sugars and spice and everything nice!

"Fine! Can you baby sit Basil for me? Puck and I are uh... Hanging out."

"You mean like a date?"

"Well whatever! Just do it for me?"

I stood there for a moment pondering (another word! Man I'm on a egg roll! No pun intended! Or was that even a pun at all?) on my sister's offer. Maybe I could wear her makeup and clothes and also make her do my hair! Or maybe I could make her become my personal slave that does everything I ask for! BWAHAHAHA- ugh, I think Puck is rubbing off on me. Sad face.

I looked at my sister and smiled and told her that I didn't even want anything. Not even her favorite lip gloss that I'm holding. Sabrina stared at me as if I'm some kind of alien who just introduced her to a treasure chest. Why did I compare aliens and pirates with each other?

So in the end I agreed and now I'm babysitting Basil while hiding in a broom closet as my six year old brother ran around the house screaming and trashing the place. I thought feeding Basil some chocolate would occupy (BIG WORD) him so he wouldn't keep complaining that he was hungry and all that jazz. Like I knew how to cook! All I knew how to do is to cook Granny Relda's recipes! But poor Basil has Sabrina's taste in foods, sadly.

Anyways other than the fact that Basil is having a sugar rush in Granny Relda's house- yes we still live there since Sabrina doesn't want to move away from Puck, isn't that adorable barf... Just kidding! I think they look cute together!

Oh shoot I'm getting off topic! This is what I don't like about me, getting off topic! Drives me nuts I tell you.

Ugh... I did it again.

Anyways a few days ago while I was supervising Sabrina's and Puck's date at the mall since Dad wanted me to make sure they weren't up to no good. Dad is the only person in our family who doesn't really agree with them being a couple for two reasons! One, he doesn't want Sabrina get hurt by an Everafter since he got hurt himself, I doubt Puck will ever hurt my sister but who knows what's going on inside my Dad's head. And two, Dad doesn't like Puck's personality and behavior. But anyways while I was supervising them the lovely couple decided to ditch me at Build-a-Bear Workshop!

Can you believe them?

I can't.

I'm still mad at them.

I should've held this over Sabrina's head but I kind of got distracted by the build a bears...

While I was looking at the Hello Kitty Build a Bears someone bumped me almost making me fall into the build a bear pile head first. You know the pile without the Build a Bear stuffing right? Wait... You don't know the build a bear stuff! Because you're a freaking diary! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I should stop hanging with Puck a lot... His stupidity is rubbing off on me.

Anyhow right before I turned around getting ready scream at the person who almost killed me by shoving me in the build a bear skins almost suffocating me...

I blushed like a tomato.

A really ripe, juicy tomato.

A tomato that's been squirted with ketchup.

Ketchup that's made of the ripest juiciest tomato in the whole wide world.

That's how hard I blushed.

"Are you ok?" asked the boyish but mature voice. I can remember his voice so clearly. It was... I can't even explain it in words!

"Um... NO!" I said still having my back faced to him trying to cover my insane red face by using my short, brown, wavy locks. "Y-you almost suffocated me! I almost DIED!" I ranted while hiding my nervousness.

The voice paused for a second kind of surprised on how I reacted. Even I was surprised too, "Oh... Do you want me to buy you a build a bear to make it up?"

It's like he read my mind! Well I really didn't want him to buy me a build a bear, but since he offered it I couldn't help but say yes.

I bit my palm hard and turned around to see the stranger's face and I gasped and my face turned even redder. It was at the highest point of the Blush-o-Meter.

He was at least five inches taller than me while I stood at least a 5'1. The boy had the most pretty green eyes that seemed more playful than Puck's mischievous eyes. He had shaggy brownish orange hair with tanned skin and pierced ears. He looked like he jumped out of a magazine and his sense of style seemed to be in the latest fashion shown on TV. I can remember him clearly, like a never disappearing dream that would never go away no matter how hard I tried.

I stuttered once more trying hard not to make eye contact, "I-I'll accept that offer."

The boy grinned that matched his playful eyes and gave out his hands, "Good. I'm Markus what's yours?"

I slowly reached out to shake his hand, "D-Daphne. Daphne Grimm."

"Daphne... Cute name. Now you wanted that Hello Kitty build a bear right?"

And after that, well we did what most normal young adults did when they make a build a bear. But it was more like a date than a friendly outing. When we were done Markus had to leave but before he left he asked me if we could hang out again sometime. HE WANTED TO HANG OUT AGAIN! Of course I told him yes and gave him my number (surprisingly) and left with my Hello Kitty Build a Bear.

Now that I realize that I've been acting all out of character ever since I wrote my incident about Markus, I should really stop or I'm going to have a heart attack from thinking about him.

It's not that I like Markus, it's just that I've been hit by his weird kind of attract power!

Yeah that's it..

Uh oh.

I hear Granny Relda yelling at Basil. Might as well go rescue him and get out of the broom closet.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Daphne Grimm

**Hi thanks for reading this story! I feel like Daphne's a little OOC but I'll just say that she inherited some of her personality from her family members. Anyways please review! Because reviews make me happy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! I don't have that much things to say but... Well enjoy!**

June 8

I decided to call you Daphne Grimm's Secret Undercover Diary or for short: The D.G.S.U.D. or The Degusud! I like the Degusud better because it would make you sound like a different species than some lame, girly, diary. Which I think is pretty prissy. Like a pussy cat. Or a Pussycat Doll. Well whatever floats your boat.

So if anybody comes up to me, seeing me write in you and asked what I was doing. I would just say, "Oh I'm just writing I'm my Degusud."

That would make them flip like a frog that's on a coffee addiction. I can imagine it now... Every time the frog jumps it would do a back flip making frog sounds. I would totally buy that frog from the pet store and name him Frederick the Backflipping Frog. Yup. That's my dream. Frederick and me backflipping like we don't have a care in the world.

Oh shoot! I almost forgot why I decided to write in here!

So I decided to tell Puck about my incident about Markus earlier today since Sabrina is over at Tae Kwon Do camp for the week (I think that's how you spell it...). When Sabrina's gone I'm usually the person he hangs out with since I look so much like his girlfriend but more level headed than she is. I mean, I don't get tempers that easily, I smile more, and well I listen more easily and give advice. Not that Puck knows the advice part about me, since I've been giving Sabrina advice ever since we were in the Book of Everafter to search for Mirror and Basil. And the reason why I told Puck about Markus is because he actually listens to me. It sounds so out of the ordinary for him to do that and he only becomes a good boy when Sabrina's gone. I think he just misses teasing his girlfriend a lot and she's the only one that can satisfy Puck. Not in an icky way you pervert...

"Markus huh?" Puck said putting his hand on his chin as he made the thinking face, but then he made a sick face and grinned at me, "Sounds like a pretty nasty person that would eat all of your little piggy toes!"

I squeaked. There's a person out there that eats toes? But then I realized that Puck was just messing with me and I frowned at him as I crossed my arms in anger. "Puck... I'm serious! What do you really think of him?"

The seventeen year old fairy scratched his head and grumbled, "Why can't you talk about this to Sabrina?"

Ah, what love can do to a person. I remember when Puck used to call her Grimm or stinkpot. So cute.

"Because... If I told her about him then she's going to go all 'SABRINAZILLA' mode and beat him up! And then he won't come near me anymore..." I say lowering my head down.

Puck started laughing and started messing with my perfectly wavy brown hair unpucktastically, "You are acting just like Sabrina when she was obsessing over _me_ before we started dating! The marshmallow is growing up! So sad! Now I feel so old! Get it? _OLD_?"

And after that I left the stupid dumb blonde laughing his puny head off in his "room". Anyways Degusud, Sabrina did **NOT** obsess over Puck! All she did was insult him which the fairy did right back and somehow along the way they fell in love! Pretty cute don't you think? Well I think so! Smiley face.

So since I was done talking to my future brother in-law (yeah, I said it! PUCK AND SABRINA ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED!) I decided to go walk to the park. The walk to the park isn't that far since I rode the magic carpet over there but I landed behind a bookstore that's a mile away from the park. Why my trip to the park mattered? Well it's because I saw Markus again! This time he wore just a black hoodie with his sleeves rolled up, black and gray basketball shorts and a red baseball cap backwards on his head. I don't know why I remembered what Markus wore exactly but I somehow forget Sabrina's birthday. I blame hormones.

I saw him stand by the book store entrance reading a book. A really fat one too. I hate fat books but the only time I read them is when I'm researching fairy tales. I wanted to walk up to him and greet him like I was just passing by and have a nice, casual conversation with him. And maybe, well, get to know him better. But that all crashed down as I ran up to him, letting my body do the thinking as my brain tried to catch up.

"HI!" I breathed as I put my hands on my knees. Markus looked up from his (fat, ugly) book and blinked as if he was surprised that I ran up to him out of breath for some odd reason, but his bright green eyes showed no sign of what he was thinking.

The shaggy haired boy put his book down and grinned, "Hey Daphne, didn't think you'd be here."

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood... Running some errands." I lied as I chuckled nervously.

Markus obviously noticing my lie as he raised his brow but he didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes as if he was asking for my permission to do something with me. I hoped it isn't anything icky! Once I nodded at him, he smiled that seemed so familiar and said only two words, "Let's go."

Well... THE END!

I'll finish the story tomorrow. I'm about to pass out from exhaustion and I'm sleeping in this most punk rock cave!

Shoot! I'm not supposed to tell you that! Night!

(PS I sort of exaggerated (Ah hah! Big word!) my meeting with Markus today. But that's no biggie, right?)

**Daphne: Why can't Markus be Mustardseed in disguise? I want a fairy prince boyfriend!**

**Well, because I have an idea for this OC... but I don't know if I should go with it...**

**Daphne: DON'T GO WITH IT! GO WITH MUSTARDSEED!**

**Ugh whatever..**

**Please review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had a very dramarific time since the past two months and well... yeah. **

**Daphne: Not a very good excuse!**

**Well, at least I thought of the ending to this story! And yes, Daphne's Diary has a plot to it actually and I decided to stick with the OC idea.**

**Well enjoy!**

**June 9**

I just came home this morning and now I'm grounded for a week because Puck ratted me out. Thanks beloved future brother-in-law. But I guess he's just being a good boyfriend and brother... Plus I had uncovered so many things last night that makes me want to tell you the real story.

Remember how I said that I exaggerated my meeting with Markus? Well I exaggerated like a lot. So it started like this:

After my little detailed trip to the park I saw Markus sleeping on a public bench in front of a bookstore with a Superman comic book on his face wearing the same outfit I said in the last post. I tiptoed towards him trying to make sure he wouldn't wake up even though there was a bunch of cars and people whooping, hollering and beeping. Although people stared at me like some creeper creeping on some random kid, it didn't stop me from sitting on the ground next to him staring at his comic book covered face.

Sometimes when I'm bored I wonder what Markus looked like when he's sad, tired, mad, sleepy, or... Genuinely happy. Holy schnizzles, big word. Anyways moving on, since I was curious on wondering what Markus looked like when he was sleeping... I did the most weirdest thing a true creeper would do: I tried to lift the comic book off of his face.

I know you're probably laughing your pink, sparkly, hard covered butt off, but I couldn't help it! My detective curiosity was killing me! Blame my impulsiveness that runs through my family! See how I care! Ugh! Great now you made me mad at you! But as a nice person I am, I'll continue with the story.

Carefully with sweat beads dripping off my forehead, I pried the book off of Markus's face and as soon as it was about to completely come off. His hand quickly snatched my arm and soon I found myself on the hard concrete floor with the ninja-like Markus pinning me down.

"Daphne..?" Markus blinked still using that surprised look he always uses with me.

I chuckled nervously as I winced in pain and spoke in a really crappy British accent, "Well how do you do good sir? Isn't it a bit early to do these kind of... Actions?"

I know this isn't the right time to be saying that but I couldn't help but joke around you know? I really don't like serious moments like these, makes me all nervous and sweaty. Now since Markus pinned me down on the hard concrete ground which pretty much means my head hurt a lot, and I think I have a concussion since I could barely see his really pretty, bright green eyes.

It's not like I have a crush on him or anything!

I just think that he has the most prettiest green eyes that I've ever seen alright?

So don't get any wrong ideas, ok?

Markus grabbed my hands and lifted me up, as he lifted me up the pounding in my head started to get worse. He looked at me with a worried expression and asked, "Are you ok? Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head no since I didn't want to worry him at all. All I pretty much wanted was to hang out with him even while my head pounded like crazy. Like I said, blame hormones. Anyways since I'm a crappy actress, Markus raised his eyebrow but instead of arguing with me he touched my forehead and soon.. The pain disappeared.

And even after all the things that had happened yesterday, I still wonder if he cured my really bad, icky, hard-to-forget headache.

He asked me again to double-sure if I was alright since he realized that I probably hit my head pretty hard because of him. This time I was truly ok and I told him not to worry about what he did to me.

Markus looking genuinely sorry, he puts his hand on my head and started rubbing it like I'm his little sister. Puck does that to me lots of times and messes up my hair a lot. But if it's Markus, I don't really mind. Markus smiled faintly, "I'm really sorry about what I did to you, to make it up, want to go with me somewhere?"

Wait...WHAT?

He wants to take me somewhere? Just because he ninja flipped me on the concrete floor? I mean I do mind on what he did to me but not that much since I'm the forgive and forget type of person. But he's treating me just to make it up... What a nice guy.

I blinked. Then twice. Then thrice. Then I replied, "Sure, where do you want to take me?"

And soon he grabbed my hand and we ran off to a place he wanted to take me. As we ran, all I noticed were his shaggy orange and brown hair and this weird tattoo in the back of his neck with a circle and a star in the middle without the star colored in. It was so weird. It kind of raised my fairy tale detective curiosity.

Soon we stopped and I had to steady myself so I could see better since we ran pretty fast. When I regained my eyesight I soon saw where we were at.

We were at a go-cart track.

I never knew Prince Charming would actually build a go-cart track.

And this is why he's my favorite.

To tell you the truth, I've never driven anything that has wheels in my whole entire life. Maybe it's because I'm good at driving magical things and not mechanical things. Markus clearly reading my mind and I suspect that he has psychic powers looked at me and grinned, "I can drive if you can't... Well if you want me to."

Without a hesitant pause I replied, "Thank you good sir! You have just saved someone's life and probably a billion of other people's lives too."

Markus laughed. A real, good-to-honest laugh. I mean I bet I've never heard him laugh all phony, but I can tell. Whenever he shows any emotions his eyes wouldn't show the emotion he's expressing. But just that moment when he laughed, his eyes sparkled and shined.

And even though I haven't known him that long, I had already knew all of these things about him. I bet you're thinking: stalker much, Daphne?

Probably.

And after Markus's real laugh, we headed towards the two-seated go-carts that have this #1 sign on the side which made me feel like we were actually number one. As soon as we buckled in to our car the sooner we started vrooming! And yes vrooming is a word. Look it up in my dictionary. Not in those dictionaries you'd find in your classroom. I meant MINE!

I think I just confused you but that's ok, you're supposed to be confused.

I think I just confused myself too.

I had a huge blast at that place even though I didn't know how to drive, or more like I couldn't drive. Then Markus grabbed my hand again and then we ran to this really unknown beach but I've seen it before a few years back when there were a bunch of time rips. Soon we stopped in the middle of the beach and then Markus sat down on the ground.

"Um what are we doing here?" I asked as I just stood there awkwardly.

Markus rubbed his head and pointed at the ocean, "Look at the ocean, what do you see?"

I stared at the sun setting over the ocean as it reflected its loud hues over the sea's cool ones. It kind of reminded me how two very different beings weren't supposed to be together but when they are, they would create many beautiful things. And this is why I should go to college and become a painting interpreter! I mean I can clearly read what each painting is supposed to say! Well this is my second job if I can't become an Everafter detective that fights for an Everafter's way of life. After that little thought, I now realize I'm getting off topic again. Double sad face.

After I thought of my answer I told Markus about the two different beings not being able to be with each other and once they were they created something beautiful. Markus looked at me for awhile and after the sun had set he breathed in and said, "That's what I think too."

So we just sat there in silence watching the waves roll by and smell the sea's breath. As you can see, I'm being pretty descriptive here because this is the most epic moment I ever had in my entire life, or one of my most unforgettable memories I'll ever have.

Soon I felt a raindrop, then another, and then thousands more. I looked up and I saw great dark clouds covering the sky and that is not a good thing. Markus grabbed my hand again and we ran across the sand and into a cave. Remember the punk-rock cave I accidentally told you about in my last post? Well this is it. The appearance of the cave isn't very punk-rock but the feel of it is. I feel like an Indian when I said "the feel of it is", it makes me feel all spiritual.

"I guess we'll have to stay here for the night since it looks like it won't stop pouring until tomorrow." Markus said as he looked at the sky. Wait stay here? What about my parents? And Markus is a guy, is he going to do icky things to me? I'm too young for this! HELP! I seriously wished I brought my coat of pockets with a bunch of potions and magical items with me!

Markus read my mind again and ran his hand through his hair, "Um... Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you. I owe you for flipping you on the ground earlier."

I flinched. "So if you haven't flipped me on the ground, you'd do icky stuff to me?"

"Wait... No!" Markus sighed, "I said that wrong. I meant that I'd never do bad things to you because I'm a good guy."

I relaxed. So he's a nice guy, just hearing that made me feel better. Since we stayed there for awhile, we decided to get to know each other. Here are all the things I found out about the guy! Markus is fourteen years old, he had just moved to Ferryport Landing, he lives with his uncle, he's not an animal fan (that's a shame), he mostly hates roosters, he likes to sleep, and he's not a fan of fairy tales.

And right about then I fell asleep to the sound and warmth of the fire Markus had made earlier that night. That night I had a dreamless sleep, which was kind of weird since I usually would have these crazy dreams like Ferryport Landing being conquered by evil samurais or finding my long-lost older gangster brother.

Soon I was awakened by a huge crash in the cave. I immediately got up and I saw Puck with his wings popped out and looking unusually serious and he's fighting with... Markus?

"Why the hell is she with you?" Puck said as he had Markus up against the walls of the cave.

Markus uncharacteristically looked at Puck and smirked, "Is that really Puck? The Trickster King that would never grow up until the sun went out?"

Puck gritted his teeth, "Shut up, just tell me why she's here."

"I owed her for hurting her accidentally earlier, right Daphne?" Markus asked staring right at me. Even though he acted all evil and mean, I mean he actually looked really evil, I could tell by the look in his eyes he's putting up an act. He's trying to make it looked like he was about to manipulate (oh em gee! Woah! Big word!) me. But why though. Why would he want to make it look like he wanted to manipulate me? And also, how does Markus know Puck? Unless... He's an Everafter! Oh and hey just to let you know Degusud, I just realized right now that Markus is an Everafter because back then I was in shock.

I looked at Markus and then at Puck who really wanted to hear that I was perfectly safe. I nodded, "Um, that's right... He apologized to me by taking me out to places."

Markus beamed, "See? I wouldn't do anything bad to her. Since I am a good guy."

Puck spat, "Good my ass. I'll let you go this time, but if I see you around her one more time it would be even way worse than... This!"

Puck grabbed Markus's shirt and flung him to the far side of the cave in a BOOM! Then he flew by me and picked me up princess style, then we flew home.

"You looked very un-Pucklike back there." I whispered.

Puck chuckled and shrugged, "Well, when we get home I'm going to be just like my old self again, so don't worry."

"Why don't you want me to be near Markus again?" I asked softly.

The fairy's face darkened and he muttered, "He works for a dangerous guy and he's dangerous too. Just don't be near him."

After that we flew home in silence. When we returned home I experienced a century's worth of lectures from my parents, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Sabrina who just came home a few hours ago, and even worse, Elvis. So here I am, stuck in my room with nothing better to do. But now that I think about it, maybe I should go research on what kind of Everafter Markus is to cure my boredom. Thanks Degusud for helping me with this idea!

Ciao!

**Daphne: I sounded not that smart**

**Sorry trying to keep you in character!**

**Daphne: So you're not going to use Mustardseed in here? And why is Markus all meanie butt?**

**Um yeah I'm not going to use Mustardseed and Markus is a meanie butt for very unknown reasons until later.**

**Oh and review! I like reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have no comment in why I haven't updated so.. yeah.**

**Daphne: Yay! Mystery upon mystery! Oh and Hikaru doesn't own anything except the plot and the OCs **

June 14

I just realized I'm a very busy person. So busy that I didn't have time until now to write in these rosy, sparkly pink pages of yours! But somehow I was busy during the time I was grounded. Yeah, I know, that's like pretty weird. Like my future back flipping frog Frederick. I mean how can you be busy when you're grounded? I know the answer. The answer is to be doing your fake summer homework while secretly researching on Everafters.

So there's your answer!

At first Mom and Dad actually thought I had summer homework for the first few days. That is until Basil ratted me out yet again and then I couldn't research anything about Markus! I tried asking Puck about him but he kept on dodging the question by throwing stink bombs at Sabrina. Boy, do I feel bad for her because every time I asked the more she got hit by stink bombs. So I stopped asking Puck and then I went to ask Granny Relda (since apparently my whole family knows about Markus now), but all she did was zip her lips and throw the imaginary key out the window while she was doing the dishes. Then I asked Red but then her face darkened and ran off to hide in a corner. After that I asked Mr. Canis but he slammed the door in my face which is pretty uncharacteristic of him. So it pretty much drove me to Sabrina.

She said that she was willing to help research about him. That is if I knew anything strange about him. I thought and thought to find things about Markus that seemed strange to me. But I came up with nothing, other than the fact that Markus is an Everafter and has that weird tattoo on the back of his neck. So I figured teenagers these days have tattoos so I didn't bring it up. Sabrina then sighed and told me that if she ever heard anything, she would tell me. After that I went back to work to looking through the family journals, which so far didn't tell me anything about Markus. The closest thing I found to him was Peter Pan. Probably because that both Markus and Peter Pan have the same green eyes and color of hair, described from one of my great aunts. I doubt that Markus is Peter Pan, because there's no way he was flying while Puck was being very unpucklike. Giving up, I decided to head out to the town with Sabrina. Mostly because I needed a break from researching but partially I wanted to meet Markus again.

You know what I also just realized? All of my entries so far have been about Markus! It would be 'Markus this' or 'Markus that' and I bet by now you want to barf up all the Markus stuff you have inside you. If I were you, I would too.

Anyways, I'm getting off topic again. As we strolled around the small town, Sabrina and I decided to go check out the new hippie store nearby.

"Pretty sweet shop you got here!" I called out to whoever was working at the hippie store as I walked in. Sabrina rolled her eyes and tried to look like she didn't know me. Like she would ignore me! So then I added very loudly, "So what do you think of this lovely shop my dear sister Sabrina?"

My sister rolled her eyes again and muttered something under her breath then walked off to explore the store just so she wouldn't hang out with me. What a nice sister I have, right Degusud? Even though it's a hippie store, it's actually really big. The store gave off a tropical feel to it with its wooden floors and copper walls while also adding the strange items the hippie store sold. There were instruments from Africa, healing balls from China, hookahs from I don't know what country it's from, Indian sashes hanging from ceiling to ceiling, masquerade masks, and more. What made this store now my number one favorite is that they had... Hermit crabs! In the middle of the store was a big glass table full of sand and hermit crabs! I quickly ran towards the table and lifted a little hermit crab with a Hello Kitty designed shell. Carefully, I placed the lil' crab on my hand and watched it slowly crawl out of the shell and skitter around little. I squealed and bit my palm in excitement, then regretfully (this time I didn't use my handy dandy dictionary, since I had already know that word!) I did something do stupid that... It was stupid.

My finger reached towards the claws of the hermit crab and once I touched the claw (don't ask me why I did it, I just did)... It pinched me and you have no clue how hard it pinched me! Immediately I dropped the crab in the hermit crab table and I cried out in pain. The people around stopped what they were doing and stared at me wondering what in the world I was doing.

But then the pain stopped aching. Surprised, I looked up wondering who relieved the pain from my finger and it was...

Markus.

It was the boy who always somehow seems to save my butt, just like how Puck seemed to save Sabrina's.

"So explain to me why you tried poking the claws of a hermit crab when the sign clearly says for you to not touch the claws of a hermit crab?" Markus said while grinning as he pointed the orange sign above the hermit crab table. I noticed he was wearing a plain T-shirt and jeans with a black apron on top while his shaggy orange-brown hair just hung lose.

"Didn't see the sign," I shrugged, "and you work here?"

Score for being cool!

Markus gave a faraway look and replied, "Yeah, my uncle owns this place..."

Wondering why he had that faraway look, I opened my mouth to ask some more questions but then my sister had to jump out of nowhere.

"Daphne, are you ok?" my sister asked with worry splattered on her face as she grabbed me to check if I was ok. It's not like I'm not seven anymore, I can handle myself! When Sabrina felt like I was ok she turned to see who I was talking to and then her eyes narrowed into a glare, which I haven't seen in years. Markus looked at her and gave a little wave with a knowing smirk. It was like these two had already met each other before.

Sabrina growled, "What are you doing with my little sister?"

Markus put his arms behind his head, "I was doing what an employee should do. See what the problem was and took care of it. Apparently Daphne poked a hermit crab and it pinched her."

My sister shot me an angry look then went back to glaring at the Everafter. I still wonder why Markus acts like a total meaniebutt even though he really isn't. It's just weird. Sabrina walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, "Look, I'm not as lenient as Puck but you get near my little sister again... You will get a better beating than what I'm about to give you."

Oh did I forget to tell you that Sabrina likes to resort to violence sometimes, if she really needed it? Well, this was one of those times.

Sabrina shoved Markus onto the ground and raised her leg to start kicking him. I was about to jump in and take the beating for Markus, but then a man walked in and started separating my sister and Markus from each other.

The man had salt and peppered hair with a hint of copper red to it that was tied back to a ponytail. He had a tanned face with a built body and a face that seemed to have smiled way too much. Even though he looked like a warm and fun guy with his Hawaiian shirt, he felt like he had a really, really bad feeling coming from him. I don't know if it's just me, but that man feels really… weird.

The man wiped his hands as if he had touched something germy and smiled, "I'm so sorry if my nephew here had said or did anything that offended you."

Nephew? So this is Markus's uncle?

"Shut your face," Sabrina spat as she rubbed her shoulder and stood in front of me like she was trying to protect me, "what are you doing back? I thought you had found what you needed already."

"Nope! That was a fake, and thanks to your family we're now back to find that item." replied Markus's uncle. "Also, we are creating a crowd and that isn't good for my business. So would you please leave?"

"Oh why I ought to-" Sabrina formed a fist but then I saw a hand touched her shoulder and then I realized it was Puck coming to the rescue. Sabrina looked at Puck and he shook his head very unpucklike.

"Let's go Sabrina." he said grabbing both of our hands.

"B-but!" I started to say since I really wanted to know what in the world was going on. But I was quickly dragged away and before I left I took a quick look at Markus. He had looked away from us but there was a small glimpse of sorrow in his eyes.

As we walked home from the hippie store, I kept asking questions on how they knew who Markus and his uncle were, who are they actually, why wouldn't they tell me anything, and more. The lovebirds kept their mouths shut on the topic.

Even though nobody in my family (though I highly suspect that they know who Markus and his uncle were) I'll find out the truth by myself and try to spill the secret out of my family.

Whether they liked it or not.

**What did you think? Please review! I like reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I meant to upload this yesterday since June 16 was yesterday, but I had to pull an all nighter just to make my Father's Day gift. I showed it to my Dad and he didn't watch it all the way! Well, it's worth the try! But it's better than not finishing a present and just hand him something crappy... Right? **

**Daphne: Start the story! Wait... NO! Don't read in my Degusud! It has EVERYTHING!  
><strong>

**And you choose now to stop people from reading it?**

**Daphne: YES!**

**Whatever, Enjoy! I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's.. Also REVIEW! Since I haven't had any in a long time :)**

June 16

Degusud, I have had a very strange two days and it all started with Puck bringing Sabrina a box full of chocolates. No not a box full of rocks, skunks, poop shaped into hearts (I think that's as romantic as Puck gets, but I guess I was wrong) and goop made up of who knows what. But it's a heart shaped box with red and gold ribbons with premium, OMG-THIS-IS-THE-MOST-PUNKROCK-GODLIEST-CHOCOLATE-I'VE-EVER-TASTED kind of chocolate. And I think Puck has definitely earned himself some almighty points from both my Dad and sister.

But Puck bringing Sabrina the most romantic gift on such a random day is not like Puck. He would **NEVER** bring gifts to Sabrina unless he absolutely had to, like on days like Valentine's Day or their anniversaries. I'm sad to say that it's neither their anniversaries nor Valentine's Day. I sound pretty old when I wrote nor. So I decided to investigate on this subject. But then I changed my mind since I was quite busy that day and I decided to ask the couple myself. And When I asked them, Puck just said that he felt a little loving that day. I wasn't just paraphrasing (ok, now I needed a dictionary for that one) on what Puck said. He said that word for word. This was pretty shocking if you asked me. What made it even more shocking was that Sabrina was acting all lovey-dovey with him! What is going on here?

After I left the two lovebirds, I called Mustardseed. Since he's the guy to talk to whenever you need help or just want to have a conversation with. He's actually a pretty good listener and he's physically the same age as me now. Anyways as I started telling Mustardseed about how Puck was being very abnormal and how Sabrina started to act the same too. The fairy just held the phone in silence until he drew in a breath.

"That's weird. The Puck I know will never give anyone that good of a present, whether it's Sabrina or God himself." He chuckled as his slightly deep voice vibrated through the phone, "Anyways whether it's romantic or not, there always has to be a catch. Was there anything in the chocolate that Sabrina doesn't like?"

I sat on the blue couch in the living room for awhile, thinking on something that Sabrina didn't like. Then I finally remembered that there were nuts in the chocolate. Sabrina hates nuts in chocolate. She'd rather die than have chocolate with nuts. But this is the strange part. She ate them without making a face or barfing right after eating them. Instead she just smiled and hugged her boyfriend while telling him that he's the best.

Finally I spoke, "Yeah, there were nuts in the chocolate and Sabrina acted like she really loved them... And it's not really like her! She would've yelled at Puck for giving her that kind of chocolate and then he would've laughed his butt off."

He laughed, "Well that's funny. Maybe Puck actually grew up for once."

I shook my head thinking that the fairy prince could see what I was doing. "That's not true! Puck would not grow up mentally until the day he and Sabrina got married! But there are times when he actually started to act mature."

"What kind of times?"

"When Puck saw me with my Everafter friend, Markus."

Then Mustardseed's tone suddenly got serious, "Did he have a tattoo shaped into a star on the back of his neck?"

"Yeah! Wait how'd you know him? Did you guys meet somewhere before?"

Mustardseed paused for a moment then replied in a slightly high voice. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. Look, I'm kind of busy so I got to go. Bye."

"Wait! You're lying! I can tell by your voice! Please tell me how you know-"

Then he hung up.

Leaving me hanging on the couch.

Like a jerk.

A meanie butt jerk.

A meanie butt jerk that has no love for ice cream!

A meanie butt jerk that has no love for ice cream who hates animals too!

As you can see Degusud, I'm still pretty mad at Mustardseed for hanging up on me like that and at how he won't tell me anything. It's like he's treating me like a baby, and so is everybody else.

So the very next day, everybody went out while leaving me and Elvis babysit Basil. Gee... Feeling left out much? I think so!

This was how it went. Granny Relda went to go to bingo first. But we all know that she went to a pro wrestling match to cheer for The Squisher, who's the greatest pro wrestler alive. Well according to Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis doesn't even know about this. Next, Mom and Dad went on a date with each other since they rarely have any time off just to spend time with each other. After that, Mr. Canis and Red decided to go hiking in the forest together since they like to do relax and spend time with each other, like a good father and daughter should do. And lastly, Sabrina and Puck decided to go on a date at a romantic restaurant.

How I knew about the Queen of Sneaks and the Trickster King's romantic dinner date? Well, my lovely sister wouldn't talk about anything else **but** her date. Which, like I said, isn't like her. So after the two left, I decided to follow them to see where they were going since my fairy tale detective senses tell me that they aren't going on a date, but something else entirely.

Before I left, I told Elvis to stay on guard and watch Basil if he does anything weird then I went to follow Sabrina and Puck. After all those years watching The Queen of Sneaks do her magic, I sort of caught some of her tricks.

The sun had set and the stars came out making the night seem as romantic as ever. But it doesn't look like Sabrina and Puck are going to do anything romantic, much less than holding hands. Instead they headed towards to the direction of Mayor Charming's mansion, which was really weird. Why would they go Charming's house? I hid behind a bush near the mansion as I watched the two enter. When they entered inside they soon were welcomed by Charming, Snow White, and... My whole family? The whole enchilada? The whole gang? The Full House?

Getting ready to enter the mansion, demanding (wow... I sound mature like this!) to know what was going on, until a blinding light flashed in my face almost causing me to go blind.

"Get it off! I'm going blind! Help!" I screamed with my eyes closed while waving my arms in the air like a weirdo.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and I saw Markus with a flashlight while wearing a black hoodie that said 'Urban Legend' and a pair of jeans.

I stood up and dusted myself off, "I was about to say the very same thing, what are you doing here?"

Markus grinned, "Well, if you really want to know, I'm searching for my dog."

"I thought you didn't like animals." I said raising my brow.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his shaggy, orange-brown hair and replied, "I'm dog sitting for my neighbor. My uncle is discussing things with him so I had to watch the dog while they're talking. And while I was taking the dog for a walk, it ran off over here."

My eyes lit up. "What kind of dog?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

Markus sighed, "It's a white Maltese with a pink bow, happy?"

I bit my palm. Ok, now THAT has to be the cutest thing I'm going to ever see. Yes, I made sure I was going to see it.

"Can I help search for the baby-I mean dog?" I asked biting my palm like there's no tomorrow.

Markus grinned and had a gentle look in his eyes, "Sure. But won't your family worry since its pretty dark out, especially Puck and Sabrina?"

I shook my head, "Nah, my whole family is having a family meeting without me so I think its A-ok!" then I added, "Now what's the puppy's name?"

After that we both started to search for the poor puppy lost in Ferryport Landing. The puppy's name was Lulu, which is such a cute name for a little puppy! Soon we finally found the little baby in the park, peeing near the swings. And when we called for it, it wouldn't even go near Markus. Instead it ran towards me with kisses! Such a cute baby!

Markus crossed his arms, "You do realize this thing isn't a baby, it's seven years old."

I hugged Lulu and gave her little kisses on her little bitty head, "Well, she's a cute seven year old puppy! Right, Lulu?"

Grinning, I started to pet Lulu and it barked happily in return. Markus sighed and sat down on the grass, "Might as well relax a little and watch the stars too."

So we just sat on the grass in silence while watching the stars. The night tonight was probably the most beautiful night I have ever experienced, and I was experiencing it with Lulu and Markus.

"So why does my family hate you and your uncle?" I asked and then I added, "If you don't want to answer, you could say classified."

Markus started fiddling the grass and stared at the big, bright moon. "We did something really bad that your family won't forgive."

"What did you guys do?" I asked while scratching the puppy to sleep.

"Classified." he replied.

"How come I don't remember what you guys did?" I asked another question.

"That, I don't know. And I'm glad you don't remember, it makes the guilt more and less bearable." he checked his watch and then looked at me, "I think you should get home right now, it's almost midnight."

I quickly stood up and dusted myself off, "Oh thanks for reminding me! I'm glad you found Lulu! Bye bye Lulu!" I said while giving a big smooch on the puppy's head.

Soon I ran to Granny Relda's house and when I opened the door I found both Elvis and Basil knocked out in front of the TV. I picked Basil up and got him into his bed. Then I ran up to my room just in time for my family to come home to see me at home safe and sound.

So there's my day. I still have no clue why my family hates Markus and his uncle. But I know one thing, I don't remember any of this incident and the people around me are trying to not let me remember.

Well I'm tired!

Night!

Daphne Grimm

**Did you like it? Confusing? Confused on how Daphne knew that she must've forgot about an incident? That will all be explained in the next chapter!**

**Daphne: I hate you Author... I'll ruin something.. Markus eats grass and tree bark in the next chapter!**

**Ugh... Well review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***EDITED THE AFTERNOTES OR WHATEVER***

**Hi there! New chapter with information that Daphne forgot to add, but she has an explanation!**

**Daphne: Enjoy and doesn't own the plot and the ice cream, it belongs to Maggie Moo's!**

June 18

Degusud, lemme tell you a little secret. I don't like explaining every little detail every time I write in you after I come home exhausted. The other day I read through my entries that I wrote in you and I realized that there are some things that I haven't explained yet, because I was too tired to! And since it's morning right now, that means I'm not sleepy. So I'm going to explain some things to you, ok? Because you are now the ONLY person to know my secrets, even though you are a pink, sparkly diary that came with a fuzzy pink pen. Which I didn't like so I threw it away... Now that I think about it, I think I probably killed your child! Oh my gosh Degusud! I'm so sorry! I bet right now you secretly hate me right now and want to murder me with your secretly poisonous sparkles!

Dang it! I'm getting off topic again! I should seriously quit that habit. I guess I should start filling you in with information now, huh?

When I was nine years old, I had forgotten at least two weeks of my life. Everybody told me that I fell down somewhere and I couldn't wake up until now. Sounds like a reasonable explanation, right? Well not in my ears it wasn't! It's because that the explanation was so simple and that I didn't have a throbbing head or any scars on body. But since I didn't have any reason at all to deny what they had told me, I backed off and decided to conduct (ooh lala! Mature word! Wooh!) an investigation of my own. Back then, I couldn't find any evidence or barely any clues of my memory loss. Even Reggie, our new mirror, wouldn't tell me anything! But I only had one clue, and it wasn't a very helpful one but a clue is a clue. Every time I would go up to Elvis he would whimper and lick my face as if trying to cheer me up. Later on he stopped doing that now that he realized I'm a healthy, happy Daphne! But that reaction he had for me then, was not like him. Since I couldn't find anything else, I gave up on my mystery and decided to move on with my life. Plus sometimes after that, I'd have some of those forgetful days to the point where I would wonder why I even got to a place sometimes.

Then I met Markus's uncle. The other piece of information I think I forgot to add in. When I met him, I couldn't help but feel nostalgic (thanks Sabrina for helping find this word!) but very uncomfortable around him. I felt really scared when I was near Markus's uncle, but I didn't know why. So then that lead me to the point where I thought that maybe Markus and his uncle were tied to the time where I couldn't remember. But that could be anything actually, it could be that my family and so does probably every Everafter doesn't like Markus's uncle for some unknown reason and Markus was tied up along with it. Deep inside, I have this weird feeling that Markus is tied linked to the missing part of my past. Plus he had also said that he was glad I forgot those missing two weeks and wishes I would never remember them.

Now do you understand Degusud? Plus I am very, very sorry that I killed your child. I don't know how could make it up to you but I will now treasure you forever!

Ok so now I'm going to go out and buy some stuff for Dad since his birthday is coming up. And today I think I'm going to take a break on all of this mystery stuff for now.

Hopefully I'll meet Markus today! Cross my fingers! Oh and I'll write in you later tonight!

Today was a tiring day and I got you a new... Bedazzled, pink fuzzy pen! Yay! But I don't think this'll be able to make up for your dead child. It's worth a shot though!

Anyways today Sabrina, Puck and I walked around town to find the perfect gift for Dad. Puck said that Dad's present was nothing and that was the greatest present he'll ever get. And I agree. So as we looked around, a little cool item caught my eye. It was a "Make-Your-Own-Mug" kit and it had the most awesomely awesome paint colors I have ever seen. There were a lot of bright, mellow, pale and dark colors that were just so awesome that I just had to get the paint kit-I mean mug kit.

"Sabrina, can we get that?" I pointed at the kit and my sister let out a tired sigh.

She rolled her eyes, "What are you, six?"

"Fine, if you don't let me get that then I'll ask Puck!" I turned towards Puck and gave him a puppy-dog face. "Puck can we get that?"

The fairy put his hands up in the air, "No can do, marshmallow. Sabrina has the money this time."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. "You're even worse than Mustardseed!"

Puck smiled proudly and put his arm around Sabrina who didn't like it so she whacked him on the head. My sister dove into her pocket and gave me twenty dollars, "Here, go buy that mug kit and stay here. We're going to go find Dad something that he'll like. We'll be right back so don't you dare run off somewhere, ok?"

I nodded while thinking to myself that I wasn't some kind of kid who doesn't know to look after themselves. After the couple had left, I entered the store and I quickly bought the kit. Since I had extra change, I decided to go to an ice cream parlor across the store. I heard that it's now owned by the Snow Queen so the ice cream is extra yummy. The ice cream parlor was colorful and really felt like Christmas, no, more like a White Christmas. The walls were an icy blue while the tiles were a snow white and the decorations were all snowflakes. And I think some of them are real.

The Snow Queen greeted me with a smile, "Hello there Daphne, now what would you like today?"

"I'd like a Cookie Dough Yo-Yo please!" I said and the queen set right to work. She took two scoops of vanilla ice cream and put them on a metal table. Then she grabbed one scoop of cookie dough, a mini sized Twix, and a big swirl of chocolate fudge. She mixed them all together ad put them on top of a waffle cone.

The queen calculated the cost and said, "Now that'll be $3.99, the discount is for your family being a good friend of mine."

As soon as I was getting ready to give her the money, I suddenly heard that familiar, boyish voice that I wished to hear all day. "I'll pay for that."

The queen looked surprised but took the money. I turned around and I saw Markus holding little Lucy in his arms. I squealed but quickly shut my mouth in embarrassment, "Let's talk outside."

We headed towards a nearby bench and sat down. At first we just sat there in silence, mostly because I was eating the ice cream sent from the heavens but the other part is from the awkwardness of not knowing what to talk about. Then Markus broke the silence, "So what'd you buy?"

I swallowed my ice cream, "A 'Make-Your-Own-Mug' kit for my Dad's birthday. I'm going to make him a punk rock mug."

Markus laughed and started scratching little Lucy. "That's awesome, bet your Dad'll like that."

I nodded and licked my ice cream, "So why are you still hanging out with Lucy?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Well, her owner passed away the other day and my uncle decided to keep her in memory of the owner."

I lowered my ice cream. That's so sad! Now little Lucy is all alone and now has to live with an animal hater! What a poor doggy! I looked at Lucy pitifully, "Poor Lucy, now she has to live with a mean, ol' animal hater!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Markus asked as he raised a brow.

I playfully punched him in the arm, "I just said what needed to be said. I wanted to let Lucy know that I understand what she's going through."

Lucy barked in agreement.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you mean." Markus quickly grabbed my ice cream and did the most despicable thing I have ever seen. He licked all over my ice cream, ate a chunk of it, and licked it again. I squeaked. I still remember the ice cream that was still there, until it was instantly murdered by Markus's mouth!

"My ice cream!" I sputtered as I looked at my ice cream in disbelief.

Markus smirked. Not one of those evil smirks, but a playful one. "How's that for being mean?"

"You're the worst!" I cried as I scooted farther away from him.

"Now that's not how to respect a lady." said a voice. I turned to see who it was and it was Markus's uncle. I flinched and Markus instantly put his arm in front of me. His uncle walked up and went close to my face and smiled, "Looks like you're regaining some of your memories. Or maybe you're regaining your fear."

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" Markus asked coldly as he moved closer in front of me. "I thought you were discussing... Business issues with one of your buddies."

Markus's uncle laughed, "Well, I'm done now and I came to pick you up. C'mon my boy, it's time to go home."

"Wait!" I blurted. Markus's uncle looked up in amusement, I don't think he expected me to have guts to raise my voice. Well he thought wrong! "I need to ask Markus something in private!"

His uncle smiled, "Of course, you can have all the time you want."

I nodded and I stood up on my tippy toes then I whispered, "Let's meet up at the park at noon."

Markus nodded and ruffled my hair then he walked away. Lucy started to whimper and Markus picked her up as he tried to comfort her. Before he left I heard them discussing something with each other. All I heard was Markus's uncle saying, "I never knew she was this entertaining."

And he replied, "Yeah, well that was before you did _that_ to her."

Soon after that Sabrina and Puck came looking for me and we started to head home too. Now I'm really tired and I really should hit the... Bed. I forgot what the saying was for going to bed. I'm that tired. I don't feel like thinking right now. So, nigh

**Daphne fell asleep while writing this and so did I... Well review? Yes? Please and thank you? Bye!**

**Oh and to answer oah em gee's question: I imagine Markus as a freakishly hot surfer boy that's slightly muscular but you can see his muscles clearly. He's tan, playful, and really secretive. He's like Puck in a lot of ways but Markus isn't immature, he can be at times but he's not. I could go on and on about what Markus looks like and how he acts like but I don't feel like spoiling anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So hey guys... Two years later and I update..**

**Yeah...**

**Uh..**

**Enjoy?**

Today is the summer solstice! The longest day of the year! But today is the day when Puck acts like a real big shot and becomes all jerky to the point that everybody wants to punch him in the face. Not in an annoying way, oh no, to the point of erasing him from the earth. Even Sabrina wants to slug him in the face! And she's his girlfriend! The reason why today Puck decided to be all unpucktastic is because today was the day he became known for Midsummer's Night Dream documented by William Shakespeare. Do you remember who he is Degusud? You know the guy who wrote the famous but tragic love story called Romeo and Juliet? Oh wait, you don't know! Because I just wrote in you last week! I think.

Anyways since this was his debut to stardom, he wouldn't stop talking about it. He kept talking about when he turned Nick Bottom's head into a donkey's, even though Sabrina and I don't even know who Nick Bottom is! Well apparently Puck did since HE was the one who pranked this poor Bottom guy. Poor Bottom, I wonder if Puck changed his head back into a human head. Hopefully he did... Hopefully.

Right now I'm hiding in Basil's room since I know for sure that Puck wouldn't find me in my baby brother's room. But lately, Basil isn't that cute or fun to be around. Which is why I'm writing in you even though I could be spending the longest day of the year not writing in you and feeling icky but hanging out with my family in the outside world! Sadly, I had to stay home in Basil's room while the rest of my family went out and had fun, with Puck. Actually, I think I'm luckier than them. They have to deal with Puck and I don't.

Which then made me write in you and I tried so hard to avoid writing about what happened with Markus and I yesterday. Might as well tell you, I guess.

Here's the good news and the bad news.

Bad news is that I caught a really bad cold.

Good news is that Markus actually came, but he was six hours late.

I should start the story.

Yesterday, I decided to sneak out to the park during lunchtime since I made that little meet up thing to the park. And when I got there, he wasn't there. But I was like it's no biggie. I can wait a few minutes.

Then a few minutes became a few hours and a few hours became like forever! I felt like my life passed by as I just sat in the park waiting for him to come! It felt like that Sabrina and Puck already had three kids named Puck Jr, Sabrina Jr, and Daphne Jr! Then I'd have Daphne Jr be my favorite niece! But no, I wouldn't have the chance to meet her because I would be waiting in the park for Markus to come!

Oh shoot... I'm overreacting. Sorry. I'm still feeling kind of icky today.

As I sat in the park feeling totally relaxed and comfy in the bench while the warm, summer breeze soaked in my skin. I watched a couple of kids playing catch in the sun and soon enough, I fell asleep. Don't you dare laugh at me, Degusud. You would pass out too if you only had three hours of sleep that day.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the rain clouds, forest, moving, being drenched in cold water and then Markus holding me all princess-like. I should've thought it the other way around but I was half-asleep so shush.

Markus looked down at me and I noticed that he had a cut on his forehead that was slowly healing. It confused me a bit but I thought it was me slowly waking up and seeing things.

"Markus..?" I mumbled suddenly realizing how cold I was as I snuggled up to him.

He looked down at me and I could feel his arms tighten around me noticing how I began shivering, "Shh.." He whispered, "We're almost there,"

I nodded slowly and fell back asleep again since I liked the way he smelled with rain. He smelled like that Bath and Body Works smell called Twilight Woods, because duh we were in a forest. But this smell smelled really natural, like he himself was the inventor of that smell. Or he is the base of that smell.

Soon I woke up again to the smell of pizza. I mean seriously, who WOULDN'T wake up to the smell of pizza. I groggily (HOLY MOLY BIG WORD, DIDN'T HAVE TO USE A DICTIONARY.) looked around me and I realized that I was in a really fancy room with books everywhere and the whole kabang smelling like Markus. Mmm... He does smell good. WAIT I'M GETTING OFF TOPIC... ISH.

Ugh get your head in the game, Daphne!

Like Troy Bolton!

Geez Louise!

Anyways I looked around my room and then all of the sudden a maid came in who distinctively smelled like milk and moocows. She had short blonde curly hair and red eyes. Well, that's all I remember because that's what stuck out to me the most and I can't remember most things because of this GRODY cold.

Oh dang, I have snot all over the bottom of the page. I'll start on the next page.

*•*

I'M SORRY DEGUSUD. I FELL ASLEEP AGAIN AND THE BOOGERS DRIED UP AND EW.

I think I got you sick, I'm sorry Degusud.

I'll continue my story, so the maid came in and started asking me a buttload of questions and I wasn't able to answer any of them because:

A) I can't remember what I just said

B) I couldn't understand her really, really rough country accent and I began mimicking (yoo.. big word) her to the point she got mad and left.

Several minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I wondered if it was Markus, but since my entire diary entries are about Markus, it was, you guessed it, Markus!

He came in wearing just an orange sleeveless hoodie with some basketball shorts. Markus would've looked a-ok… IF HE WASN'T COVERED IN BLOOD.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN.

It was such a creepy sight, but at the same time I felt like he didn't do anything wrong.

Or maybe, that's just me being really sick.

"Uh, sorry about that, Daphne," he laughed a little and scratched his head out of nervousness. AHHHHH! HE SAID MY NAME.

I still can't take it. His wonderful voice just say-

Dang it. I did it again.

Oops I did it again.

Haha. Oh, Britney Spears.

Ok I'm really sick.

I shook my head, trying to play it cool. But it ended up with me with a country accent saying, "Oh naw, she just a country bumpkin,"

And then, Markus looked at me WEIRDLY. But then he just laughed again and grinned, "Anyways, now that you're awake, I think it's time to-"

BOOM! Ok this is where this part gets exciting and annoying. Soon enough, my big sister and her "loving" boyfriend came and destroyed the bedroom wall. Puck reverted back from being a gigantic flying pig and into his fairy self. Sabrina scanned at Markus's body and then grabbed me out of my bed and put her arm in front of me, so did Puck. She growled, "What did you do to my sister?!"

I sighed. Since I was clearly annoyed that Sabrina kept on thinking that whenever Markus or I did something together, it's automatically assumed that it's HIS fault that I'm hurt. Even though most of the time, I'M NOT HURT.

I smacked their hands away and walked in front of Markus and put my arm in front of him. "Look," I grumbled, "He did nothing wrong, I just-"

And I think I passed out around there since I was out in the rain for so long.

And I'm pretty sure that the last part of Puck and Sabrina saving my butt was fake.

Maybe because I'm really sick and I don't know what I'm writing anymore.

But anyways, I still don't know why everybody hates Markus and his uncle. I mean, Markus is a nice guy and his uncle just gives me the heebie jeebies.

I'm going to sleep now, 'cause I need it.

Peace out.

Daphne Grimm

**Pretty sure Daphne sounds a lot different than last chapter. Probably because I'm not as hyperactive as her anymore. **

**Oh what age can do to you.**

**And I updated like two years later.**

**Oh and sorry for this mess of a chapter, I'll put something better in the next few days relating to the plot.**

**And reviews!**

**Even though I PROBABLY don't deserve them.**

**Most likely not deserve them**

**Omg, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
